The research carried out in this grant period (1977-present) focuses on the elucidation of (1) the kinetic mechanism of cyclic AMP-dependent protein kinse isolated from rabbit skeletal muscle and (2) the mechanism of the activation of the enzyme by cyclic AMP. Initial velocity studies, product inhibitions, and the dead-end inhibition are among the major approaches employed to investigate the reaction scheme of the enzyme.